Vampires
Total Bazaar Cost for all Cards: '''1644 electrum (does not include Vampire Stiletto or cost of switching mark) '''Forward In this 40 card deck your main objective is to get your devourers and vampires into play as fast as possible. Using these two card types is often enough to beat AI 3 with ease. The added Nightfall will help you quickly reduce your opponent's HP while adding to your own. When played correctly (and with a little luck drawing cards) you will achieve Elemental Mastery bonuses often. The downfall of this deck is that it works great for farming AI 3 but fairs poorly against PvP rainbow decks, especially FFQ. Fully upgraded it can rarely beat Miracle but has little to no chance against the other fake gods. Upgrade Suggestions *Start with your pillars and vampires on a two-for-one basis. Upgrade two pillars and then one vampire. Rinse and repeat. *When you have extra coin upgrade Nightfall to increase your damage output. Drain Life is next to reduce its cost and save precious quanta for the next creature/spell. Play Tips & Strategy *Drop your devourers as quickly as possible. They help with quanta production which fuel your creatures and especially Drain Life. *If you must choose between playing a dragon and a vampire, go with the vampire in most situations. Your goal is to steal as much HP from your opponent as you can. Dragons will give you a quick win but vampires help with Mastery bonuses. *Hide behind that shield! Dusk Shield gives a 50% chance you will escape enemy attacks including the weapons. Momentum can still cut through but it makes your Vampires' job a whole lot easier. *Know what to steal and when. Obvious uses include stealing opponent shields and weapons. If you ever see Lobo or Druid Staff in play grab it immediately. Same goes for Phase and Procrastination shields. Not so obvious use: quantum denial. If you have 3 devourers in play and your opponent plays his 3rd pillar... steal it. You will drain all his resources until he plays more pillars effectively shutting down his deck for those few turns. *Drain Life is usually the difference between plain winning and winning with Elemental Mastery. Use it wisely! For 3 quanta you can render Otyugh useless (0/1 can't devour anything) and always kill annoying little creatures like parasites and rustlers. If you have a lot of darkness quanta saved up you can kill dragons or deal a devastating final attack on your opponent. Sneaky Tricks "they" Don't Want You To Know *Use an Earth mark instead of Darkness. It will give you enough Earth quanta to burrow all your devourers making them indestructible quantum stealing machines. They will still benefit from Nightfall, too! *Use your Steal and Drain Life to shut down the opponent's strategy. If they like to hide behind Phase Shields, grab 'em. 16 Darkness quanta + 2 drain life = no more firefly queen. *If you lack a few HP from gaining the Mastery bonus but your vampires will kill the opponent before you restore all your HP, use Drain Life on enemy creatures. This will restore your HP just enough to gain the extra coin and points from Mastery. *Nightfall gives its bonus to all darkness and death creatures. Don't bother stealing it from your opponent and don't waste your quanta if they have it in play. Benefit from their mistake. Final Words There are many variations of this deck in play. Although PvP doesn't see too many of them (rainbow and aether decks are favored) the Vampire decks still do well in random matches. Experiment on your own with duo colored decks if you wish. Vampires are welcome additions to any healing based deck and often do well combined with Life, Light, and even Time decks. Have some fun with it. Good luck to you... now get out of here and start playing!